Caillou (TV series)
Caillou is a Canadian educational children's television series that was first shown on Télétoon andTeletoon, with its first episode airing on the former channel on September 15, 1997; the show later moved to Treehouse TV, with its final episode being shown on that channel on June 15, 2019. The series is based on the books by author Christine L'Heureux and illustrator Hélène Desputeaux. It centres on a 4-year-old boy named Caillou who is fascinated by the world around him. Plot Caillou lives in a blue house on 17 Pine Street (as mentioned in the episode "Where I Live") with his mother, father, and his younger sister, Rosie. He has many adventures with his family and friends and uses his imagination in every episode. Each episode in Seasons 1–3 has a theme and is divided into several short sections that mix animation, puppet skits, and video of kids in real-life situations. In Seasons 4–5, episodes are divided in 3 short sections; the puppet segment was dropped, along with the "Real Kids" version of the segment. During the first season, many of the stories in the animated version began with a grandmother (who is also the show's narrator) introducing the story to her grandchildren, then reading the story about the book. Since 1997, the narrator/grandmother is an unseen character. Production Caillou books have been made since 1989 by Chouette Publishing Inc.Caillou - Creation. Chouette Publishing. The series was originally broadcast in French in Canada, and the episodes were later translated into English, and re-runs in English began on PBS and PBS Kids Sprout in the United States. The original books were also in French.Chouette Publishing Caillou was designed primarily for toddlers. It was created by child developmental psychologists. In 1997, 65 5-minute episodes of Caillou were aired in Canada and in selected markets worldwide, including the U.S., as mentioned above. In 2000 there were 40 30-minute episodes of the show, containing a mixture of the 5-minute episodes plus new stories, songs, real kids segment and puppets. This was followed by another 16 30-minute episodes containing all-new stories in 2003. The film Caillou's Holiday Movie was released on October 7, 2003. On April 3, 2005, a new set of 20 episodes finally premiered after a three-year hiatus. Caillou started attending preschool and there were new themes and a new opening. While the original episodes were made by a South Korean company, the producers animated the new episodes in-house using Adobe Flash. On November 14, 2012, PBS Kids announced a 4th season of Caillou of 26 episodes to premiere March 11, 2013.DHX Media sells fourth season of Cailou to PBS Kids. KidScreen.KET Broadcast Caillou first aired on Canada's French-language Télétoon channel on September 15, 1997, and was the first show aired on the English-language Teletoon when it launched on October 17, 1997."CORPORATION CINAR CÉLÈBRE LE 5e ANNIVERSAIRE DE CAILLOU À LA TÉLÉVISION" Archived from the original on March 14, 2003. The show later left its original channels; it joined Treehouse TV on September 7, 2009,"For the Kid Inside!". The Cookie Jar Company. 2009-08-20. and subsequently began airing new episodes on that channel."For the Kid Inside!". The Cookie Jar Company. 2010-09-08. Caillou made its United States debut on PBS on September 4, 2000. It has also aired on Sprout since 2005, and Cartoonito since 2007. Home video releases The DVDs with puppets and Jaclyn Linetsky were compilations from 2003 through 2006, and one of them are in memory of Jaclyn herself. The new DVDs from 2006 through 2010, were from Paramount Home Entertainment. References Category:Television series Category:1997 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 7, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 8, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 9, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 10, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 11, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 12, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 13, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 14, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 15, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 16, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 17, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 18, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 19, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 20, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 21, 2003)